


Dumb and Dumber

by red2angel



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), 今際の国のアリス | Imawa no Kuni no Alice | Alice in Borderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2angel/pseuds/red2angel
Summary: People are losing their lives right and left. Why not lose your mind while you are at it?
Kudos: 9





	Dumb and Dumber

"YOU BROUGHT US INTO A FUCKING CULT!"

Crash.

"ME? IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO COME THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FOLLOWED!"

Crash.

Screaming andcrashing where the dominant sounds of the council's office for thelast 20 minutes. Sounds caused by their..... guests, you could say.

Two gifted youngwomen that had managed to catch their people's attention, had nowmanaged to make the highest militia members hide under nearby tables hoping that they will manage to avoid a vase or an ashtray comingcrushing on their heads.

"What is going on here?" asked Ann in shock once she entered the room only to come across two screaming women throwing stuff at each other. Narrowly avoiding a glass aimed for the tall brunette by the purple haired woman, she managed to crawl under a table, asking Niragi why they hadn't done anything.

Of course, they had tried. Niragi was the one to threaten the brunette with his gun but a harsh slap across his cheek was all it took for him to back away. Yet, he should propably try something. Blindly, he reached over the top of the table he was hiding under, he managed to grab a fruit bowl and putting it over his head as a helmet he peaked at the two screaming women before crawling next to Aguni.

"Boss, shouldn't we do something?"

More crushing was heard

"Was that the table?" wondered Ann in fear 

Niragi looked at Aguni, terrified, hoping his leader would have a solution but he had none other than to let them scream it out and break stuff till they calmed down. Of course, he didn't have high hopes for the Beach still standing by the end of this arguement.

Focused into finding a solution everyone sighed in relieve when the two women started running outside the room, the purple headed girl after the tall brunette. But when Ann stood up and her eyes scanned the room she realized something

"The cards are missing"

The members of the military sect got out of their hiding spots also looking at the spot where they has seen the cards last. The problem was one, it wasnt just the cards of the two women, to prove their point they had showed them the cards all members of the Beach had selectively gotten. They had taken their cards

"It was all staged?" asked Niragi, feeling his blood boil, his grip on his gun tightening. Suddenly, he stormed out of the room. 

The two girls fell into step with each other, laughing, all their previous anger and conflict gone to the success of their plan. The brunette showed the purple head the cards she had in her hand.


End file.
